Anniversary
by Thehellhound
Summary: Stiles is missing from a pack meeting and when the pack finds out from Scott where he is they all go comfort him


It was the start of the monday pack meeting, consisting of catching up, making sure there were no new threats to the town, and bonding time, when someone brought up an important question.

"You guys where is Stiles?" Derek asked, grumpy as usual."He knows that pack meetings are mandatory, hell he is the one who made that rule."

Everyone looked to Scott, knowing he would have the answer. Stiles wasn't in school that day either. The wolves had all noticed that Stiles had smelled a bit more depressed lately. All of them had witnessed him acting strangely lately. They were all curious as to why, and of course who would know better than his best friend. Scott looked as confused as the rest of them, then as if he had a moment of clarity, he let out a small 'oh' and deflated slightly.

"What do you mean 'oh'?" Erica questioned."Is he okay?"

"He, uh, has to do something important today. It's kinda of a special day for the Stilinskis."

"Oh, is it someones birthday?" Lydia asked curiously.

"No, just special." Scott said quietly. He frowned.

"Just tell us what it is Scott!" Derek said raising his voice, "Where is Stiles. Whatever it is i'm sure it can wait until after the meeting."

"No, it can't Derek!" Scott nearly shouted at the alpha. His eyes filled with anger. He took a deep breath and calmed himself before speaking again."Today is the anniversary of his mothers death. He usually goes to her grave with his dad early in the morning, he stays there even after his dad leaves. He stays the whole day, talking to her, crying, just sitting there. So no Derek, it can't wait till after the meeting, the meeting can wait as long as Stiles needs."

Derek, as well as everyone else was dead silent, they all visibly paled, none of them would have guessed, nor could they ever have imagined the pain he was going through today, except Derek. Derek felt so guilty, he knew how i felt to lose a mother, a whole family actually.

"We should go." Derek suggested. Scott shook his head.

"No he likes to do this alone." He Scott replied.

"Pack supports pack, no matter what. And no one should go through this alone." Derek said confidently, thats when the pack remembered that Derek had lost his whole family, and probably knew best. The rest of the pack agreed, even Scott. So the whole pack, Scott, Derek, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac, all piled into their cars and headed to the Beacon Hills Cemetery.

Stiles sat with tears slowly trickling down his cheeks, he had been silent for a while, tired from crying. He wiped away his tears and resumed talking from earlier.

"Hey mom, so you remember Scott?" Stiles scoffed at himself."Of course you do, what am I saying, he practically lived with us. Well he is a werewolf now, I know it seems weird and totally impossible but I swear i'm not lying. But we are still best friends, you probably know that though cause I know he secretly comes and visits you sometimes too. I think its really nice of him, I know he misses you. Not as much as me, but he misses you." Stiles lets out a quick sob."God I miss you mom. I miss you so much. I have told you this so many times but it's never gonna change. I love you, I wish you were here." He started lightly sobbing. After a few seconds he felt a hand land on his shoulder. His head swung around to see Scott, and the rest of his pack.

"Hello again, Mrs. Stilinski. It's nice to see you." Scott said, setting down a bouquet of roses near the headstone next to the ones Stiles brought."I remember roses were your favorite."

"She always loved clichés." Stiles whispered knowing everyone could hear. Derek stepped up facing the headstone when Scott sat down next to Stiles throwing his arm around his brother.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Stilinski." Derek said respectfully."I am the alpha of this pack, I protect them, Stiles is part of my pack, so I promise you I will protect your son." Stiles watched in awe as Derek spoke, then sat down next to him, putting his hand on Stiles's hand. As the others introduced themselves to Stiles's mom he stopped crying and actually smiled. He knew his mom was smiling down on him and all of his friends.

"She would have really appreciated this you guys. Thank you for coming." Stiles sniffled, smiling."Scott you remember that time when we broke her favorite vase? She didn't even get mad, she just got another one later that week and told us to play outside instead of breaking her new favorite vase."

"Yeah buddy, I remember." Scott said rubbing his hand on Stiles back.

"She sounded really nice." Allison added from behind the two."I would have loved to meet her."

"Yeah she would have adored you Ally. In fact she would have loved you all, even you Jackson." Stiles said jokingly. He looked back at the grey headstone, gently tracing the words.

_Claudia Stilinksi_

_1972-2004_

_Loving Wife and Caring Mother_

_Taken before her time_

"She probably wouldn't even mind most of you being werewolves, she would have supported you guys, loved you like one of her own." Stiles told them.

"Just like you support us." Lydia said. The rest of them nodded. They spent the rest of the day telling Claudia's headstone stories of their adventures, and how amazing her son turned out. Stiles would sometimes start sobbing, but one of his pack members would always be there to tell him it would be okay. Eventually it got dark and they decided it was time to go home, Stiles said one last goodbye to his mother before leaving, saying that he would be back soon. Scott and the rest of the pack said their goodbyes also, all of them piling into their respective cars and heading out.

Stiles lie in his bed later that night, just thinking about his mother. He wasn't sad anymore, but nostalgic. He was drifting off when he heard his window open. He looked over to see Derek standing by his open window.

"Hey Derek, thanks for today. Scott told me that it was your idea to come and see me. Sorry you had to see me like that." Stiles said the last part slightly blushing.

"It's no problem, I sometimes get like that, losing someone that important to you can make even the strongest person weak." Derek said coming over to Stiles and sitting on the edge of his bed."What you said today about how your mother would have supported us, you know that you support us too right?"

"Not really" Stiles said looking down.

"Yes really." Derek pushed. "You take care of us when we're hurt, you always keep us in the loop. Whenever one of the betas is feeling sad you comfort them like… like a mother. You treat us like family Stiles, and we take you for granted sometimes. But we really do care." Derek did some did something he thought he would never do, he leaned over and brushed his lips over Stiles' lips. He saw the teens eyes go wide before he shut his own. Then he felt Stiles lean into the kiss. He was so shocked that he pulled back.

"Wow" Stiles said, "you really do care."

"Yes" Derek whispered. "I really do."

**Hey guys so this was one of my first teen wolf fanfictions and I really hope I did okay on it.**


End file.
